Cadavres de verre et d'os
by Dumakey
Summary: "T'as du sang sur la lippe, bébé. Au goulot de la bouteille et dans mon cœur. Les maux l'échauffent." Mais, il y avait le soleil du pays et les rires d'amis. Là, aussi, il y avait de la chaleur. Et de la bonne. Dans les étreintes et les mots tendres. La vie restait une foutue belle histoire malgré les douleurs.
1. Chapter 1

_Paraît-il qu'il faut que je discours... J'ai eu un problème technique, la machine ou moi, le résultat est que cette histoire s'est retrouvée sur le bas-côté avec les jambes brisées. Je la re-poste donc. L'acte intéresse-t-il encore quelqu'un ? Je sais que je me fais caméléon mieux que la bestiole elle-même dernièrement, et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas vraiment d'excuse à par le passage du temps. J'ai les vagues à l'âme en marée haute, effectivement. _

_Ceci pour les héroïques qui daignent bien vouloir encore me lire. J'ai un peu remanié la chose (autant le faire pour du réchauffé) mais ai perdu les entêtes poétiques en chemin. La créature reviendra sûrement avec le nouveau chapitre. _

* * *

**Cadavres de verre**

**1.**

Sanji porta son regard vers le haut, la cime des mâts et l'étendard qui claquait au vent. Sa personne semblait avoir fait naufrage, la peau sèche et salée sur les os.

Le pavillon était noir, barbouillé de couleurs et formes floues, se carrait durement dans le bleu du ciel, mer mal nommée qui s'étendait franche et beaucoup trop lumineuse... Cela griffait sa rétine. Cela lui fichait la nausée : sa trachée écrasée à l'intérieur de son cou tendu.

Il détourna l'œil et figea sur le sol, contre la jetée. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et la langue contre les dents. La nausée toujours.

- Tu danses, Sanji ?!

Le cri lui fit sauter la cervelle sa matière grise péta contre son crâne, poussa sur l'os. Il se retourna sur l'invitation. Le monde roula.

Une silhouette venait de sortir du bar, dans lequel il avait (semblait-il) passé la soirée, et se trémoussait dans la violence du contre-jour. On lui gueula dessus depuis les planches du troquet mais le gars continua d'onduler des membres, s'enfonçant dans le soleil, l'ombre chinoise comme découpée aux ciseaux.

- Qu'est c'que tu fiches ? Viens ! L'appela encore le type.

C'était Luffy.

* * *

Sanji tira un paquet de cigarettes et passa une main sur le tissu de sa veste. Il y avait de la poussière sur le (tissu) noir. A l'intérieur de sa tête aussi, semblait-il.

« Sale ! » Il pinça l'air entre ses lèvres et un filtre de tige. Le tabac crépita sous la flamme. Il avait la voix au papier de verre.

- Viens !

Il n'eut pas le temps de grogner qu'un bras lui saisissait une hanche, puis le corps, et l'entraînait contre un autre. Luffy toujours.

Le poids les jeta à l'eau.

* * *

Zoro s'éveilla. Une voix jura dans sa tête que c'était un début, un bon, un prometteur puis il chuta sur la faïence des toilettes, les pieds tapant contre la porte fermée. Il était défait, la langue façon sachet de thé saveur rhum.

Il souleva un peu ses cils et risqua une pupille. Il était dans les vécés du bar, l'ombre jetée par saccades sur le carrelage, les parois, le sol. Le néon : défectueux.

La toile de sa paire de jeans était humide sur sa cuisse. Il grogna et baissa un œil. C'était douloureux. C'était rouge. Il n'avait même pas le souvenir d'une altercation.

* * *

Le short était court, serré haut sur des hanches rondes. La jambe dévêtue, l'allure galbée, Nami passait dans les ruelles qui veinaient le flan du village, évoluait dans le paysage en teintes cinabre et pierre de craie, ses sandales au doigt. Du sable était accroché sur le haut de ses cuisses ambre et miel, sa chevelure humide, sa peau nue à la chaleur du soleil. Elle avait perdu son haut de bikini dans un bain de minuit et la chemise de Luffy moulait sa poitrine le reste du vêtement – battu au vent – sacrifiait en offrande ses flancs tendres et bronzés. Pour les éléments. Pour l'ardeur des désireux et de l'inaccessible.

Les sangles de cuir brun passèrent du majeur à l'index. Elle cherchait les gars, les siens. Ils avaient disparu avant l'aube, quand elle avait décidé de rentrer. Robin était déjà au bercail, étendue pour le beau temps sur une des terrasses.

* * *

- Je vais te faire la peau, grogna-t-il.

Luffy lui offrit un énorme sourire et une main : Sanji fut tiré hors de l'eau. Il s'échoua contre les pavés du quai, les membres façon étoile. Sa clope était toujours pincée entre ses dents, mais molle et trempée. Son blanc d'œil éclaté de lumière contre le soleil.

- Tu as déjà menacé Zoro, rigola son ami. Pour minuit environ, après le bain.

- Je l'ai menacé ? Pour… comme d'habitude.

L'iris bleu tomba sur les zygomatiques de Luffy, il allait se défigurer à sourire comme ça.

Ils finirent par remonter le port, la brûlure du soleil sur leur nuque, leurs bras nus et leurs mollets.

* * *

**_A suivre,_**

**_Charlie. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Paraît-il qu'il faut que je discours... J'ai eu un problème technique, la machine ou moi, le résultat est que cette histoire s'est retrouvée sur le bas-côté avec les jambes brisées. Je la re-poste donc. L'acte intéresse-t-il encore quelqu'un ? Je sais que je me fais caméléon mieux que la bestiole elle-même dernièrement, et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas vraiment d'excuse à par le passage du temps. J'ai les vagues à l'âme en marée haute, effectivement._

_Ceci pour les héroïques qui daignent bien vouloir encore me lire. J'ai un peu remanié la chose (autant le faire pour du réchauffé) mais ai perdu les entêtes poétiques en chemin. La créature reviendra sûrement avec le nouveau chapitre._

_(Absolument, je fais dans l'original, c'est la même entrée pour les re-postés...)_

* * *

**Le fantôme dans la bouteille**

**2.**

Le ciel : il était orange. Mais plus sanguin qu'autre chose. Il y avait de longues traînées de fumée pourpre contre la voûte et ça rejouait sur les joues de Luffy. Ses joues rougies parce qu'il avait couru. Parce que dans la paysage en teintes cinabre et pierre de craie, il avait cru apercevoir l'ombre de son frère. _Tu as vu._ Elle s'était glissé sur un mur et avait disparu sur l'arrête du bâtiment.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille s'arrêta en plein chemin, dans une des nombreuses rue étroites qui veinaient le village. Il y avait son palpitant qui battait furieusement dans sa gorge et contre ses tympans, la brûlure du soleil sur sa nuque, ses bras nus, ses cuisses et ses mollets. Et c'était tellement écrasant que ça réduisait son univers. Le tableau : une huile abstraite d'ombres. En camaïeu de terre ocre et de pierres blanchies par la lumière. C'était aussi sa propre ombre jeté à ses pieds par l'astre, tellement longue devant lui et mince. Puis celle glissant sur l'arrête de la toile, rampante sur le châssis. Son frère.

Luffy – il avait mal au cœur.

* * *

- Mais tu l'aimes ?

Sanji s'étouffa avec sa fumée aux agrumes dans l'air doré. Il toussa, un de ses poumons aux accidentés de la vie, l'autre encore aux objets perdus de sa deuxième écoles primaires. Puis, sa fumée aux agrumes – elle lui monta à la tête. Il rejeta le raisonnement qu'apportait la question soudaine d'Ussop comme son corps l'aurait fait avec une mauvaise greffe. Violemment. Avec fièvre et douleur. Dans le domaine du « pas compatible » et dans celui du « tu veux ma mort enfoiré de connard ? » mais l'étiquette elle se poursuivait et dedans, Ussop releva : « ami » et « trou-du-cul ». C'était un peu comme l'intitulé des maladies du gars au long nez d'ailleurs, c'était très long et ça tenait de l'ordre de l'auto-préservation qui ne fonctionnait pas. C'était un artifice. Un feu de Bengale.

- Tu me parles de qui là ? De l'abruti ? S'emporta Sanji très méchamment, le corps en corde à linge.

Ussop eut la décence de paraître embêté alors il se frotta la nuque de la paume gauche et noua sa bouche.

- Bah... on parlait de lui, lâcha-t-il prudemment.

L'élève en cuisine se tordit de fureur et entama un pas dans sa direction.

- Puis vous êtes ensemble, non ? Comme genre un couple... le coupa son ami.

Sanji se figea soudainement et sa peau devint très pâle. La personne dans le chapitre « très abattu ». Alors Ussop fut encore embêté.

Il se gratta la joue de l'index.

- Bah vous faîtes quand même beaucoup de choses ensemble, vous vous battez souvent mais quand vous vous faîtes la gueule vous êtes imbuvables. Zoro vient parfois t'attendre à la sortie de ton boulot et toi, tu lui apportes ses repas quand il reste trop longtemps enfermé au Dojo. (Il hésita à poursuivre, il mettait tout de même sa vie en jeu. Le canonnier commença donc à se replier subtilement.) Puis y'a eu cette fois où t'as pété les plombs parce qu'il t'a ignoré pour un duel contre une nana, et Zoro est tout le temps là à grogner quand tu t'approches trop de quelqu'un... Puis toute l'équipe a grillé pour votre histoire de chambre, c'était trop louche les bruits la nuit... Alors vous êtes bien comme une sorte de couple...

A la fin, ça voulait tout dire et rien à la fois. Leur truc à eux ça galopait bien loin devant le simple ménage. C'était rivaux. C'était amants. C'était de la compréhension. C'était compagnons de quotidien, de silence et de colère. Mais plein d'autre choses à la fois qui échappaient. C'était une sorte de manière de vivre, de manies nécessaires.

Sanji lâcha un hurlement qui se mua en rire, un truc de tonnerre et d'hystérie. C'était trop fort, ça le dépassait. Son lui en métaphore : il s'était échoué. Les eaux du port noires de mots l'avaient englouti, pour le recracher pâle et fiévreux. Son accès de folie enfla.

Ussop flippa.

* * *

C'était en tâches de couleurs primaires contre la peau fine de ses paupières. La lumière insistait. C'était douloureux. C'était comme des ampoules pressées à même son épiderme et cela jouait rouge pâle à cause des capillaires qui s'exposaient en teinte d'abat-jours.

Zoro reprit une nouvelle fois connaissance. Sans papillonner des yeux et jeter un regard halluciné à son univers. Lui – il grogna. Parce qu'il était toujours dans ces foutus toilettes, sur cette foutue cuvette, avec ce foutu néon à la lueur palpitante ! _Genre t'as cru rêver..._

* * *

L'appartement d'Ace était sombre, tout en ombres bleues nuit. Chaque fenêtre était closes et le verre bouché de cartons et de tissus en plus des persiennes. On avait voulu retenir un truc, _tu le sais, tu l'as fais_. Une essence. Un semblant d'existence.

Luffy trembla dans le silence.

* * *

**_A suivre,_**

**_Charlie. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Pour Lisen-chan et Nathdawn. _

_J'espère sincèrement que la créature vous plaira. Sinon, c'est la première fois que je poste aussi rapidement. Aussi, je tiens à préciser que l'emploi du présent pour l'analepse est désiré. _

_L'intitulé est tiré d'une chanson: Etre heureux de Skip the Use. Et, bordel ! je vous la conseille avec ou sans mon texte. _

* * *

**« J'ai cru voir la mer. Ô mon dieu, c'était somptuaire. »**

**3.**

Il y avait un spectre orange sur le mur, découpé dans la lumière du jour. Une histoire d'écart entre un pan de rideau et la façade de bois. Au dehors, le soleil terminait son tour.

Nami pénétra dans le séjour-bibliothèque-coucherie en soufflant. Ses sandales en cuir déplacèrent un énorme pouf en atterrissant dessus et le sable sur la plante de ses pieds crissa sur le parquet.

- Tu ne ramènes personne, Navigatrice ?

Et t'aurais pu juré voir le spectre de la voix de Robin, son corps opalescent s'élever de sa vraie forme sensible parce que sa voix t'avait parut plus vivante que l'enveloppe de chairs allongée et immobile sur un des divans, derrière un énorme volume encyclopédique.

- Quelqu'un compte-t-il s'animer un jour ?

Et t'aurais pu aussi juré que Nami ne destinait pas seulement sa question à l'immobilité physique de ses compagnons, mais à l'espèce de langueur qui saisissait doucement leur équipage. Cet abattement mélancolique et douloureux. (T'aurais été gagnant (ou gagnante) au jeu.)

La cartographe ne détacha même pas son front de la glace du balcon quand elle entendit Robin se mouvoir, comme elle se retint de soupirer quand elle entendit son rire. Le « je suis omnisciente » sous-jacent dans la mélodie.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tôt._

- Et donc on est en août ?

Comme entrée en matière, l'âme humaine a offert meilleure.

Nami vient de lui ouvrir sa porte et Zoro – depuis le seuil – observe le débardeur-rouge-sang-très-échancré-en-satin qui laisse presque voir sa poitrine nue, ensuite la petite culotte de la même couleur, tachetée d'étoiles blanches, et on dirait carrément des flocons de neige en fait. Elle le regarde parfaitement agacée avec ses yeux vitreux du sommeil avorté puis elle termine par s'effacer pour le laisser passer, en grognant, sa main – qui n'est pas sur la poignée – dans ses cheveux roux défaits. Il ne dit pas davantage, il a reconnu l'ensemble que Sanji lui a offert pour noël. Elle le sait.

L'escrimeur ne fait pas deux pas dans la salle de séjour qu'il remarque la chemise abandonnée sur le dossier d'une chaise : cinabre et délavée sur le torse. Il se retourne vers son amie, mais Nami a préjugé de son raisonnement et vise juste.

- Luffy vient seulement de partir, dit-elle en traînant des pieds jusque derrière le comptoir qui sépare la cuisine du salon. Tu veux un café ?

Tout le côté gauche de l'appartement est fait d'un mur de verre aux persiennes de bois déployées, ça rend la pièce à vivre sombre, seul les deux derniers carreaux (ceux proches de l'espace cuisine) laissent passer du jour, parce qu'une-deux-ou-trois lames des jalousies ont été brisées et dans les bandes de lumières qui filtrent, qui se découpent dans l'ombre, il y a des gamètes de poussière « comme de la neige » et l'escrimeur pense que ça fait beaucoup trop de références à ce-qui-devient-boue pour lui.

Le regard de Zoro est revenu sur le vêtement et il entend la cartographe faire claquer sa langue parce qu'il ne répond pas et qu'il l'agace dans le même temps.

- Il a dormi sur le canapé si c'est ce qui te préoccupes, fait-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ça, échappe-t-il en grondant presque, soudain très las.

Nami entend le cuir du canapé chuinter et elle devine qu'il vient de tomber dedans. Zoro renverse sa tête sur le dossier et ses yeux se braquent sur le lustre poussiéreux et de travers. Le haut de sa joue est encore chaud et douloureux de sa dispute avec Sanji, le sang sur son menton et la commissure de ses lèvres a finit par sécher. Il en a ras-le-bol, ça les lui brise. Peut être qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit ça en fait : que Luffy est couché dans le lit de Nami – _et avec Nami_. Ça aurait sans doute été le début d'une autre aire, la mort de la léthargie qui sévissait depuis presque deux années. Ça aurait voulu dire que Luffy tournait enfin le dos aux fantômes.

Qu'il disait (enfin) adieu à Ace.

* * *

Sanji a mal au crâne. Parce qu'il fixe cette foutue porte, depuis ce qui lui semble une éternité, avec ses sourcils froncés. En fait, la colère appuie sur tous ses traits et il sent son visage entièrement crispé. Il a la peau des joues qui tire, sans doute à cause du sel des larmes, parce que sans doute aussi qu'il a finit par pleurer entre deux cris de rage et d'impuissance, après avoir brisé un peu plus de meubles, faute des membres de _l'autre connard_.

* * *

- Je pars.

Nami se fige aux mots et ne relève pas la tête. Elle saisit une cuillère, la glisse dans le café, remue, passe le couvert sur sa langue et la plonge dans sa tasse de thé.

- Je sais, finit-elle par dire, même si elle est certaine que Zoro n'attende pas une réponse, qu'il a déjà pris sa décision.

Il est là, Sanji – lui-même – n'a pu rien faire, si elle peut penser comme ça.

Et son regard tombe sur la photo d'eux qui est épinglée sur la porte du placard au dessus de l'évier. Tout de suite, elle ne sait pas si elle doit exploser de rire ou fondre en larmes, le tout dans une belle hystérie. Parce que l'ironie est vraiment une pute.

Il y a une émotion qui gronde dans sa poitrine, qui monte, qui presse contre les parois de son corps, ce corps qui devient étroit sous la violence de ses sentiments. Et alors que les paupières de ses yeux battent plus rapidement quand elle tend sa boisson à Zoro et qu'il ne la regarde pas, elle prie pour que Luffy réagisse.

Il va le faire. Mais – Diable ! – qu'il le fasse vite.

* * *

**_A suivre,_**

**_Charlie._**


End file.
